


Muggle Studies

by miss_whimsy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus teaches Scorpius about pens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggle Studies

“Potter!” Belinda Knottingly shouted from the portrait hole. “Malfoy is here for you. Again.”

James’ foot found Albus’ leg and pushed him off the sofa. “That’s you."

Albus straightened and turned, slapping his brother with the book he was holding until Belinda shrieked at him again and he abandoned his assault and ran out to the corridor.

Scorpius was talking politely with the Fat Lady when Albus stepped out beside him.

“Alright?”

Scorpius nodded and said “It was nice talking to you,” to the Fat Lady and then pulled Albus away down the stairs.

“I thought you weren’t coming,” Albus said, trying to keep the strain of irritation and lingering hurt out of his voice. “Last week you said you didn’t want to do this anymore. You said you were worried about your dad.”

Scorpius’ chin went up and he sniffed imperiously. “I don’t care what he thinks,” he snapped.

Albus attempted not to show his surprise.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Scorpius hissed, dragging Albus into an empty classroom. “I’m fine.”

“Did you have a fight with your father? About me?”

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Why? What are you going to do?”

Albus couldn’t help it. He blushed. “Well, why would you fight with your dad about me? We’re allowed to be friends. My dad said it’s good that we’re friends. He said we shouldn’t allow their mistakes to...”

“Yes, yes,” Scorpius said, holding up his hand. “I can work it out for myself. My mother feels the same way.”

Albus bit his lip, not wanting to mention that his mother had been as thrilled as Scorpius’ father by the idea of a Potter and a Malfoy being anything other enemies.

“The point,” Scorpius continued, “is that we’re friends. And I don’t care if he doesn’t want me to be friends with you. He has no right to lecture me on....”

“Scorp...”

“And if he thinks I’m just going to do what he says... I mean that’s how he ended up with that ugly black thing on his arm...”

“Scorpius...”

“Well he’s wrong, is all. He can go and...”

Albus laughed and caught Scorpius’ arm, pulling him over to a desk so they could sit. “It’s okay. Come on. Calm down. I’m on your side.”

“Lets just,” Scorpius sighed. “Can we talk about something else?”

“Of course,” Albus said. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Tell me more about Muggle things,” Scorpius said immediately, unable to mask his enthusiasm.

Since Albus and Scorpius had struck up their unlikely friendship, Scorpius had been determined to learn as much about Muggle culture as Albus could teach him.

“You do realise I’m not a Muggle,” Albus had laughed the first time Scorpius had reeled off a list of questions and expected Albus to provide him with the answers. Since then he’d taken the time every week, to ask his father for something new to share with Scorpius.

“Okay,” he said now, and grinned as he pulled a ball-point pen out of his pocket.

“What’s this?” Scorpius said, taking it out and clicking the end, watching as the nib shot in and out of the pen. “What the...?”

“It’s a pen,” Albus said, taking a scrap of paper out of his robes and placing it on the desk. He took the pen from Scorpius and wrote Hello on the paper.

“Oh,” Scorpius said and grabbed the pen back. “Oh! Like a quill, but... Where’s the ink?”

“It’s inside,” Albus told him. “You don’t have to dip it in ink to write. You can just keep writing until the ink is gone. They last for days. Weeks even!”

Scorpius stared at the pen as though it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

“My dad would kill me for saying this,” he said quietly, as though Mr. Malfoy was going appear behind him and punish him for speaking, “but, Muggles have some really good ideas. Like this and those telafoams you told me about last time.”

“Telephones,” Albus said. “They sound cool don’t they? I wish we could have one. Mum and dad say we don’t need one though.”

“Can I keep this?” Scorpius asked while writing his name with the pen on the scrap of paper. “Do you think Professor Flitwick would let me use it on my Charms essay?”

“You can always ask,” Albus said, amused at Scorpius’ captivation with the pen.

“I’m going to now,” Scorpius said and jumped up. “I’m going to ask and then...”

“And then you’re going to go and write your Charms essay like a good little Ravenclaw,” Albus laughed. He laughed even harder when Scorpius shoved him.

“See you later, Potter,” Scorpius said and ran from the classroom.

“Bye, Malfoy” Albus shouted after him as he closed the door behind them and started on up the steps to Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
